On the Verge of Madness
by CoffeeTea
Summary: On the verge of Madness  Halloween Fic : It wasn't like he hated Halloween. He hated to idea of humans dressing up- mocking creatures of the night- while ringing doorbells, asking for candy. Adorable Pair. Atobe/Jiroh


On the verge of Madness

Summary:It wasn't like he hated Halloween. He hated to idea of humans dressing up- mocking creatures of the night- while ringing doorbells, asking for candy.

Pairing: Atobe/Jiroh (adorable pair)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**This is a fic-request for DarkAngel048. Uhmmm happy Halloween? ^^**

Atobe sighed, sitting back in his chair quite irritated. It was that day. The most horrid day in the history of mankind- as he thought. It was Halloween. If the idea about monsters, demons, and nymphs running around asking for candy was intriguing to the adults supplying the horrid food, that was strange indeed. But what miffed Atobe the most about Halloween was how the creatures of the night suddenly turned into funny things. Such as candy corns and twister boards and all those various random supplies around the house.

How adults in this world could even give candy to 'trick or treaters' was beyond Atobe. Who would want candy from strangers, anyways? This year, Atobe had made sure to turn all the lights out and make his house very dark and back, as so no children would come near it asking for candy.

Although, it would look pretty strange having many goblins, giants, and other vampires- like himself- coming to his house for his annual 'Ball' or 'Gala' or whatever they preferred to call it. According to his father, it was good to host a party every now and then, as to keep in touch with everyone in the demon world.

-Ding Dong-

Atobe glared at the ceiling. Everyone was already partying, and if this late person thought that it would be funny to arrive here _two hours late_, then Atobe was sending them home. Sighing, he got up from his chair and opened the door to see a large pumpkin. _What?_

"Trick or treat, minna!" an energetic blonde chimed out, smiling largely. Atobe blinked a few times, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him. A child- around five- was trick or treating? At his house, no less. "Uhmm, excuse me?" The boy practically shoved his pillow bag into Atobe's face. "Trick or treat." With a confused glance, Jiroh giggled. "When people say trick or treat, you give them candy!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't celebrate Halloween," Atobe said apathetically, and shut the door in the blondes face.

"Come on, Jiroh." His older brother, Kenji, said. "We shouldn't stay here any longer."

Akutagawa Jiroh never went near the house again.

-10 years later-

"Come on, Jiroh!" Koji ran up towards a dark and scary looking house. Jiroh slowed down to stare at it with wide eyes.

"Oh, no Koji. We can't go there!" Jiroh cried out, feeling guilty as he was put under his brothers 'puppy dog look'. Jiroh shook his head. "We can't go there." He stated firmly, hoping that his brother wouldn't ask any questions. "And, look Koji!" he started jumping up and down, "That house over there is decorated!" he pointed to the opposite direction, "Let's go _there_!" And they chased each other to the house.

"Trick or- huh?" Jiroh looked around, confused. "Koji?" He whipped around to see his brother running towards the dark house that he, himself, had run to ten years ago. "Koji, get back here now! They don't celebrate Halloween. It's rude to go there!" Jiroh ran after Koji, up the stairs. Just as the door opened. "Koji!"

"Trick or treat!" Koji smiled and giggled. The man before them looked like he was about to throw up.

"Koji, let's go." Jiroh practically dragged his brother away.

"But, Jirohh!" His brother whined. "I want some candy, and I want it _now_." Jiroh resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brothers immaturity. But, he was five- at least he had a reason for being a kid.

The man before them frowned and gave a small grunt. "Here." His arm was outstretched and a few pieces of candy fell out, into Koji's bag.

"Oh, look Jiroh! These candies are pretty!" And Koji reached into his bag, taking out the swirling lollipops. "Here, you can have one, too!" Jiroh looked at it skeptically, but since his brother offered, he decided to take the candy.

"Uhmm, thanks." And then his world went black.

Waking up was weird. Jiroh had many questions going in and out of his head, he couldn't concentrate. "Mffhh?" He couldn't even form a coherent word."

A chuckle was heard behind him.

"Who…" Jiroh chose his words carefully, "Who are you?"

"Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo, a vampire." Jiroh could have laughed. "And you are going to spend the rest of your life with me. You better be happy, for be aware or ore-sama's great generosity on letting you live."

/-/-/-/

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded any of my other fics. I've been really busy and I haven't had any thinking going on correctly. I'M SORRY. FORGIVE ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's school. I'm serious. .**


End file.
